Born to Sing
|year = 1978 |semiplace = N/A |semipoints = N/A |position = 5th |points = 86 |previous = It's Nice to Be in Love Again |next = Happy Man |language = English |lyrics = Colm Wilkinson |conductor = Noel Kelehan }} Born to Sing was the Irish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1978 in Paris performed and composed by Colm Wilkinson. The song is a moderately up-tempo number, with Wilkinson explaining that "And a man is born to do one thing and I was born to sing". He goes on to describe a story of heartbreak caused by his itinerant lifestyle, as his lover did not travel with him. He seems, however, to accept this as a fact of life and be prepared to live with it. The song was performed first on the night, preceding Norway. At the close of voting, it finished in 5th place with 86 points. A reporter for a British newspaper wrote "Born to sing? How wrong can you be?" about the song following the Contest. Little did he know that 7 years later, Colm would go on to international stardom as a leading musical theatre actor. Lyrics I said: "It would never work" You said: "Let us try" I said: "I'm a travelling man who will only make you cry" And when the feeling hit me and I had to move along You said: "You were right, I guess, you must sing your song" And a man is born to do one thing and I was born to sing And I must take the good times and the bad times that it brings And I missed you in the morning, but most of all at night And I couldn't stop the music, though I tried with all my might I lie in bed and watch the shadows moving on the wall And the loneliness is killing me, so I turn the radio on And I need you now, I want you, in the slow morning light And the music makes it easier, but it doesn't make it right And a man is born to do one thing and I was born to sing And I must take the good times and the bad times that it brings And I missed you in the morning but most of all at night And I couldn't stop the music, though I tried with all my might Some day, I hope, you will understand why I live this way Songs keep moving in my head, this music I must play So I pack my bags and once again I get out on the road Another day, maybe tonight, I might catch my soul And a man is born to do one thing and I was born to sing And I must take the good times and the bad times that it brings And I missed you in the morning, oh, but most of all at night And I couldn't stop the music, though I tried with all my might And a man is born to do one thing and I was born to sing And I must take the good times and the bad times that it brings And I missed you in the morning, oh, but most of all at night And I couldn't stop the music (Couldn't stop the music) No, I couldn't stop the music Because I... Hey, I was born... Born to sing Born to sing Born to sing Born to sing Video Category:Ireland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1978 Category:20th Century Eurovision